Snack Attack!
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Dante’s bored. Strawberries and cream can always alleviate boredom. In more than one way. VergilDante pairing! Oneshot


**A/N:** Never played the game. However, I watched all the (66) cut-away scenes on youtube and read extensively on the games/characters/and anime. I did this as research for a dear friend of mine (one of her favorite pairings). This is her Christmas gift! Love you Anna!

**WARNING: **Not ONLY is there boy on boy action, but it's an incestuous boy on boy action! Some mild cussing. And some interesting food play.

**SUMMARY:** Dante's bored. Strawberries and cream always alleviate boredom. In more than one way.

**DISCLAIMER:** Really? C'mon. It should be a given by now. _FAN FICTION_…? Yeah, no own.

**REMEMBER:**

"Dialogue."

Emphasis

Self-Explanitory

* * *

Snack Attack!

It was an impossibly boring day at the shop. In fact, Dante was growing rather restless and irritated. Mostly irritated. Especially at his twin. He was dedicated to being productive. Vergil was sitting at his personal desk, doing _paperwork_. They hunted demons for a living! Why the hell would he need to do paperwork?

"Verge," he called out from his spot lazing on the leather couch, "Entertain me!"

"But of course, baby brother," was the quick answer, "I will drop everything I am working on for your enjoyment."

"Damn straight you will…!" Dante muttered, crossing his legs. He waited for a moment before coming to realize Vergil had no intention to amuse his younger brother. Slapping his cheek he thought aloud, "That was stupid."

"I know you are," the other quipped, lips curling up fractionally.

"I wasn't talking to _you_," Dante sneered. He pushed himself up from his comfy spot and marched into the kitchen area. Food consumption is always a good method to stave away boredom.

Yanking open the fridge, Dante leaned on the door, letting the icy air waft over him. Sky blue eyes wandered about the shelves until—"Oooooh! Strawberries!" He grabbed it, chuckling greedily around the carton dangling from his mouth while he looked for the can of whip cream that was bought yesterday since they got a hefty payload for their last hunt (only two percent was taken out of the check for damages they—meaning Dante—had inflicted). When the can of whip cream was finally located, Dante bumped the refrigerator door closed and shot off to his beckoning couch.

Flopping over the armrest, Dante began shaking the can of whip cream. He flicked open the plastic container. Then, using the leafy part, he plucked up a round, juicy looking strawberry from the modest pile. Popping it into his mouth, the red-wearing twin bit into the fruit to let the natural sweetness wash over his taste buds.

Letting out a contented sigh, he rested the container on his shirtless stomach to twist open the top of the can of cream. He flung it somewhere, wasting no time in pushing out the frothy, white cream onto his tongue and around the strawberry. A noise of pleasure was drawn out from Dante.

He hurriedly went on to another berry, drenching it and his chest by proxy with the whip cream. He didn't seem to care as licked at the impressive strawberry, enjoying his mid-day snack. Slowly, Dante's lids were falling as if in a trance of delight. It consumed so much of his attention; he didn't notice his own older brother standing at the side of the couch with hungry ice-like orbs focused on Dante. Then Vergil stole a strawberry.

"Hey! Get your stickin' paws of my strawberry, you damn dirty demon!" he protested, lifting his torso until Vergil's hand shoved Dante back down by the shoulder. Dante watched helplessly as his twin bit the tip of the berry off and sucked it into his mouth. "C'mon Verge! That's—" Dante was forced to swallow his words when Vergil swooped down and meshed their lips together.

Instinct took over and Dante allowed Vergil's heated tongue to enter his mouth. There the battle for dominance raged. The wet muscles danced and pushed, letting the piece of fruit melt between their rubbings. The sweet tang wafted around Dante with the taste of Vergil and he whimpered shamelessly.

By the time Vergil pulled back, Dante's chest was heaving and a smear of red rested on his lips. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, voice breathy as he tried to let oxygen come back to his body.

"The noises you were making," the elder enlightened, "Were too good to be wasted on strawberries."

"Narcissistic bastard…!" Dante mumbled, bring his hand up to feel his racing heart. Feeling the sticky whip cream, automatically, he brought his hand to lick it off. Pausing at his mouth, he grinned. Swiping his pads across Vergil's bottom lip, Dante lifted up and returned the favor to his brother.

"See?" Vergil rumbled between the kisses. Soon coats and pants were shed and Dante was being driven into the soft couch leather, madly crying out as his very skilled brother wreaked havoc on his senses. "Too good to be wasted on strawberries…"

"Just shut up and Trigger me!"

"Gladly."


End file.
